will be with you
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: primera historia trinaxcat (catrina), espero os guste, rating T por precaución, aunque no se si lo necesita. resumen ¿para que resumir la historia si la podéis leer?


_**will be with you**_

_**vicTORIous no me pertece, es de Dan Schneider. **_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Estaba sentada en la mesa del almuerzo con todos los amigos de tori y ella. Me dijo que me sentara con ellos, por una vez en su vida se a dado cuenta de lo genial que es su hermana mayor. Nos sentamos de la siguiente manera, andre, robbie, beck, cat y yo. Tori aun no estaba al igual que su amiguita rara jade.

Pasaron unos minutos y las dos llegaron juntas sin matarse cosa que es muy raro en ella dos, porque a su amiga jade no le cae bien tori, pero parece que el día iba a seguir siendo raro, jade se sentó junto a cat seguida por tori aun mas raro de que no se quejara por tenerla tan cerca.

**Todos comían su almuerzo, hasta que**

**-chicos tenemos algo que deciros**- dijo tori.

**-¿que pasa muchacha?**-pregunto su amigo Andrew.

**-p-pues e-esto…**

**-quieres decirlo ya tori**- wow le a dicho tori, aunque no fui la única que se sorprendió.

**-¿la has llamado tori?**-pregunto robbie el chico espeluznante con su marioneta rex.

**-¿si algún problema?**

**-no solo que es raro.**

**-bueno lo que tori quería decir es que estamos saliendo.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**-chillamos toda la mesa a la vez.

**-no lo voy a repetir otra vez, ya lo habéis escuchado.**

**-¿tori eso es cierto?**

**-si trina**- dijo esta sonrojada.

**-¿y no había ninguna chica mejor que jade?**

**-¡trina!**

**-¿Qué? Solo digo que vas y te haces novia de la única chica que te hace la vida imposible**-Vi como cat salió corriendo.

**-¿Qué le pasa a cat?**-pregunto mi hermana.

-**no lo se pero voy a ir a buscarla**-Fui detrás de cat y vi como entraba a el armario del conserje. La seguí hasta allí.- **¿cat?**- esta me miro a los ojos-**¿porque lloras cat?**

**-no lo entenderías**- dijo esta aun llorando- a** demás nadie me toma en serio.**

**-si te toman en serio cat, jade y tori lo hacen y yo también, ¿que ocurre?**

**-¿me prometes que no te vas a reír?**

**-claro cat.**

**-es que ahora que a jade le gusta tori, no va a querer pasar tiempo conmigo**

**-oh cat no llores, ¿porque no se lo cuentas?**

**-porque yo quiero pasar tiempo con ella pero ahora que se quieren van a querer estar mas tiempo a solas.**

**-si, pero también van a estar contigo o yo.**

**-gracias trina-** dijo esta levantándose de un salto.- **¿y porque as venido tu a buscarme?**

**-bueno yo quería saber que te ocurría porque me preocupo por ti.**

**-¿si?**

**-claro cat, tu eres muy dulce y no me gusta verte triste**.-le dije abriendo la puerta del armario**- y también puedes pasar mas tiempo con robbie.**

**-¿con robbie?**

**-¿no te gusta robbie?**

**-no, me gusta otra persona.**

**-oh ¿y quien es?**

**-alguien todo el mundo cree que solo piensa en si misma pero también piensa en los demás.- esta se puso a mi lado- ¿y a ti te gusta alguien?**

**-en realidad si.**

**-¿y quien es?**

**- es alguien que puede ser un poco infantil pero con un gran corazón que quiere mucho a sus amigos**

**-¿lo conozco?**

**-si cat.**

**-¿es beck?- pregunto esta ¿triste?**

**-no cat, es alguien que esta muy cerca de mi en este momento.-esta miro a los lado para ver si veía a alguien.-eres tu cat.**

**-¿¡yo!?**

**-si cat.**

**-trina cierra los ojos.**

**-¿para que cat?**

**-cierra los ojos.**

**-uhm, vale- **cerré los ojos, sentí los labios de alguien, abrí los ojos y era cat, volví a cerrarlos y seguí besándola hasta que nos falto el aire.-**wow ahora si que voy a pasar mas tiempo contigo si sigues dándome besos así.-**esta se puso a reír.

**-sabes que hablaba de ti antes ¿no?**

**-claro cat.**

**-trina.**

**-¿si cat?**

**-¿de verdad me quieres?**

**-claro cat ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**-¡yay!**-esta empezó a saltar**- claro trina**- siguió saltando, en uno de sus saltos se aferró a mi y volvió a besarme.- **¡vamos a decírselo a los demás!**

**-claro cat.**

**Xxx**

**Cat's prov.**

O dios mio, trina me quiere al igual que yo a ella. Soy tan feliz, no puedo dejar de saltar de tanta felicidad. Llegamos donde estaban los demás.

**-¡por eso no me besaste por estar con ella!, ¡con jade, después de todo lo que te a echo!- **escuche decir a beck. Oh no me gusta cuando la gente discute.

**-si beck, no te bese porque la quería y si a sido mala conmigo pero aun así la quiero.-**decía tori enfada, oh nunca la e escuchado con ese tono de voz tori nunca se enfada.

Bueno si puedo porque tenemos que volver a sentarnos en la mesa. Trina se sentó donde yo habida estado claro se sentó junto a jade y yo a su lado.

**-nadie te quiere- **dijo jade.

**-¡yo si la quiero!-**todos se quedaron mirándome, como si hubiera contado alguna de las historias de mi hermano

**-¿cat a que te refieres?- **pregunto tori.

**-que la quiero y es mi novia.- **todos excepto trina se quedaron con la boca abierta.

**-¿trina?**- pregunto tori, aun sorprendida.

**-¿que? Me gusta le gusto y yo no me e quejado de tu estar con ella.**

**-cuidado con lo que dices o puedes acabar con una de estas en un ojo**- dijo jade.

**-¡jade no seas mala, es mi hermana!**- decía tori.

**-confirmado hoy es el día mas raro del mundo**- dijo andre.

**-me dejáis ver cuando os beséis**- pregunto rex.

**-¡no!-** dijimos las cuatro a la vez.

**-¡cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres quedarte sin tu estúpido muñeco Shapiro!**

**-¡no le gusta que le digan muñeco!**

**-¿tu y yo en una cita hoy cat?**

**-claro, ¡me encantaría!**

_**Gracias a ****RUN****, ****43****,** **yoshi****,** **DK-sudi****, ****Guest****, ****jojo**** por animarme con hacer el trinaxcat. Creo que algunos de vosotros os esperabais múltiples capítulos pero como es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja quería hacer un one-shot pero si a la gente le gusta esto os aseguro que hare una historia con al menos dos capítulos es que me parecía un poco difícil escribir con estos personajes porque tienen personalidades un poco locas, espero no salirme mucho de los personas y bueno la sorpresa era que si os gustaba serian dos historias contando esta de trinaxcat y el añadir el jori a las historia. Ah se me olvidad el titulo no se si es muy bueno pero como ya dije una vez no soy buena con los títulos para las historias.**_

_**¿Qué opináis del one-shot? Merezco morir (espero que no), que me tiréis una pelota a la cara como Sikowitz hace, merezco una amenaza o merezco al menos un review, eligais lo que eligais sere feliz a menos que sea que merezca morir (esto de morir es broma)**_


End file.
